Cat Sniper
The Cat Sniper is a foe and a summon in . They are largely found in No Man's Land. It is a member of the Kitten Army. Appearance (insert visual description) It can have any combinations of the guns and the shields shown. Overview These gun-wielding cats are fairly resilient thanks to their shields, and have good accuracy along with the ability to set the Target status on the party. While their attacks are usually rather weak, their Snipe attack becomes a real danger on Hard and Epic due to its chance for an instant kill. They typically prioritize attacking players with low HP. Statistics With a shield: 4.2% per stack, up to 37.8% Without: 10.5% / 94.5% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 2.16% per stack, up to 19.44% Without: 5.4% / 48.6% With a shield: 4.32% per stack, up to 38.88% Without: 10.8% / 97.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} With a shield: 2.8% per stack, up to 25.2% Without: 7% / 63% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 1.56% per stack, up to 14.04% Without: 3.9% / 35.1% With a shield: 3.12% per stack, up to 28.08% Without: 7.8% / 70.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} Loses the shield if hurt by >20% of its max HP in a single hit. Attacks and Abilities Death on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Air Strike |Power3 = 30 |Target3 = Single |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Bomb |Element%3 = 100% |StatusChance3 = 40% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Attack4 = Lock On |Target4 = Self |Element4 = None |StatusIcon4 = |StatusStrength4 = 50% |Notes4 = Also gives 3x Good Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Set Target |Target5 = Single |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusStrength5 = 6x |Notes5 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, only inflicted 3x Target. |Attack6 = Defend |Target6 = Self |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Also gives 3x Regen on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit; * If Berserked → Snipe; * If it lost its shield or it used Defend last turn → Snipe (6/9), Set Target (1/9), Lock On (1/9), Air Strike (1/9); * Otherwise → Snipe (6/12), Defend (3/12), Set Target (1/12), Lock On (1/12), Air Strike (1/12). Additionally, the Cat Sniper has a 25% chance to target the most damaged player with its attacks. Before the v2 update, the Cat Sniper losing its shield or using Buff on its last turn had priority over its Berserk behaviour. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100%; ** If it lost its shield → Hit; ** Otherwise → Defend; Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Robot Ears (female hat). |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes